What if Romeo has received the letter from Friar Lawrence ?
by TLCamilleCasta
Summary: Romeo came in the Capulet crypt, when everybody's gone, and he waits for Juliets awakes. But suddenly...
What if Romeo receiving **of** the letter **of** Brother Lawrence?

The scene takes place in the 20th century, was 90 exactly.

Remember - you, Tybalt's challenge **of** Romeo to a duel, but Romeo, now considering Tybalt his kinsman, refuse **to** fight.

At the same time, Mercutio is offended by Tybalt's insolence, as well as "vile submission" Romeo

But after Tybalt's provocations, and because he did not want to see his best friend risk his life, Mercutio resigned himself to fight against Tybalt. In the midst of the battle, Romeo has interposed itself, but unfortunately it was too late, and Tybalt killed Mercutio.

Romeo, to avenge the death of his faithful friend, killed with rage the Prince of cats.

The prince, now having lost a parent in the quarrel between the families in war, exiles Romeo from Verona, on pain of death if he returns. Front left, Romeo secretly spend the night with Juliet.

Juliette's father, a wedding with Count Paris, Juliet will then brother Laurent to get some advice and told her if she marries in Paris, she wants to die. Brother Lawrence then gave him a drug to others believe that she is dead and he sent a messenger to inform Romeo of the situation and tell him he can join Juliette when she is awake.

Here then begin our story.

Romeo came in the Capulet crypt, when everyone is gone, and he expects Juliets wakes. But suddenly, the Count of Paris who want to commune with himself, and was shocked to see Romeo here and want to warn Verona Romeo was here. Romeo and Paris are fighting together and they do not see that Juliette begins to move. She woke up, and see the fight, she tries to stop him. But Paris thought she was dead, then he will see Juliet:

⁃ I thought you were dead, how is it possible? What is this sorcery? Paris said.

⁃ I was not dead, I just take a drug to make you think I was dead. But I do not want to get married, the only person I love is Romeo.

It will not be so easy for you! You were my fiancée! I'll tell your father about the actual situation, You would be very lucky if he does not kill you. If it does not, it is only because he loves you.

No please do not tell her anything.

You really think I'm going to be nice because it made you cry? Do you know how it hurts us to think that you were dead.

Romeo, who were watching the scene, draws his gun and put it in the back of Paris,

The Count of Paris, you do not know anything about love, hurt, or other feelings. You just want to marry Juliet because his family is richer than yours, all of Verona knows. But he knows something else about the house party. Come on, just tell him what happened that night? What you have done for the ball at the Capulet mansion.

Paris face turned pale, he was afraid.

Yes, resumed Romeo, we know you had sex with the mother of Juliet.

No, it is wrong! I would never do that, he turns to Juliet, Juliet I love you! You are the only one.

Romeo and shots in the back of Paris, which collapse. Romeo Juliet to give the gun.

And I do not want a boy like my mother, said Juliet.

Then she put the gun on the front of shots and Paris.

(Should listen to this song for the rest: watch?v=v86dZR93mTg&ebc=ANyPxKrm1S_EGlRGf0NSrFbSf49daFAWS4OPkZVv9EcDo5zfPfMgOQ2gmgjP29B0fKBNrRq1lOejSWwKVW2CsUnQ-FdIdof_4Q )

)

Romeo hold the other hand Juliette and kissed her with all the love he feels for her. Then they run out of the crypt.

They run a lot, they arrived at the house of Romeo, parents who do not know the situation was shoked to see in Verona.

Yes, I know it's a bad idea, but I have something to tell you, 'said Romeo, I'm in love with a girl, and we get married, i know days. It is Juliet Capulet. And if you've ever loved me, you must understand my decision and follow me on this, help me please. We want to go far away, she believe her family that she had died.

Romeo father:

Boy, you are old, you can do what you want, and if this girl makes you happy then we will not have something to say. Certainly, his father and I hate us, but you are free. And if she is to her family, she denies its origins to you, it's true love. Of course, we will help you. What do you need ?

We need money. A lot.

What are you going to do ?

We're going away from this city and the whole problem is there, and we will be happy forever.


End file.
